talesofkhronikosfandomcom-20200213-history
Donna
Donna is a twenty year old wandering sword/spear wielder, AKA mercenary, who prefers to work alone and often worries her sister, Lauren. She has been seperated from her two siblings, Lauren and Jen, for a long time due to her quest to make a name for herself around Vira Seron. She is from Jelarion, like her two sisters, and hopes to one day return to live there once again with both her sister's in tow, though she is not sure how possible that is due to Jen's tendency to wind up in jail. Though she does not express it, Donna often fears that Jen may one day be locked up for good, due to her less-than-savory track record. Because she wishes to be with her siblings once again, she joins the party despite her preference to work alone. Appearance Donna is first seen completing a job she was hired to do in which she must kill a certain monster. When she has disposed of said monster she is confronted by a man named Randle who hires her to escort him to a nearby city. As they are about to reach their destination, Randle turns on her and attempts to kill her for his own gain. Lauren's party stumbles upon them at this time and assists Donna is defeating and driving off her would-be-assassin, at which time she joins their party. Outfit Donna wears a long tail coat that is mainly blue, with a pink diamond in the middle and a low, black collar stretching from neck to mid-chest. She also sports detached sleeves that cover 3/4 of her forearms; the sleeves are pink, with a blue flame style at the mouth. Around her waist is a pink sash tied in a bow on her left hip. Her individual pantlegs reach down to different lengths. Her right pantleg, which is black with a blue flame design at the bottom similar to her sleeves, reaches past he ankles. Her left pantleg cuts off very shot, before mid-thigh and has no design on it. She wears white socks that reach just above her ankles and blue high heeled shoes. History Childhood Almost from the beginning, Donna was completely inseperable from her two siblings. Though, before Donna entered school, Jen wasn't home most of the day, she would still eagerly await the time when her sister would be home and they could all play together. When she eventually did begin school, and she was finally allowed to see both her sisters almost always, she was extremely happy. She was a fairly good student, except for when she would allow Jen to rope her into her pranks, which, though she knew they were wrong, she found extremely funny and enjoyed participating in. When Jen was eventually expelled, she was upset with the drastic step the school took and held a grudge against it and the people who ran it from then on. She took up her sisters role as the school's "prankster", though never going so far as to get expelled, in order to exact payback. Jen left town a little before Donna finished her schooling, and it broke her heart to find that her sister had left. She often corresponded with Jen through letter, threatening her with bodily harm and death if she did not return forthwith. During her last few years of initial schooling, Donna became the student of a rather famed swordsmen. She'd always loved swords, and had always wanted to learn how to wield them. She followed his tutelage almost religiously, and practiced with every opportunity she was presented with. Soon, she surpassed her master, and began to teach students how to wield the sword along with him. As a side project for herself, she began to teach herself how to wield a spear, and would often hold a special lesson with students in order to demonstrate a new move she had come up with or a new technique she had mastered. Her master was murdered one day, by an intimidating man (Berneti's boss!) who claimed that he had been asking for it for a long time. Completely distraught and overcome with grief for her deceased master, she vowed to get revenge on the man, and dedicated her life to finding him (he is the man she is searching for when Randle betrays her). She left just after finishing her initial schooling at 17. Signum After her master's death, she was left to bury him and settle his affairs, like informing his students and swearing them to absolute secrecy about the details of his death, and to keep his death as quite as possible. She knew that, eventually, people would notice his absence and would find out what happened, but she wished to abide by his final wishes and keep his funeral and the days after his death relatively quiet. While sorting through his belongings and figuring out what to do with them, she came across a chain-linked spear with a sort of glow about it. She recognized the spear, as her master had showed it to her to appreciate it's fine craftsmanship and, as such, her wish to know how to wield a spear was sparked. However, she knew that the last time she'd seen it, there had been no glow about it. She went to pick it up, and when her hand wrapped around it the item sort of vibrated and she could tell that it wanted to make a pact with her, something she'd heard about but never seen. Before her the faded image of a demon appeared, arms crossed and seemingly as cocky as any she'd ever seen. He asked if she would like to make a pact with him, and she agreed. Thus, she became able to use Signum. Life as a Mercenary When Donna leaves, she leaves in a fashion very similar to Jen's. She does not inform Lauren of what she plans on doing, for fear that Lauren would attempt to stop her or come with her. She leaves Jealarion and heads for the nearest town and, upon arrival, sends a letter to Lauren explaining what has happened and what she is going to do. She apologizes profusely to her sister and promises to keep in touch. At first, Lauren consistently asked her if she'd completed what she needed to do an whether or not she was coming home, but Donna always evaded the question. Eventually, Lauren stopped asking and just pestered her about coming home, which Donna consequently ignored. She also kept in touch with Jen for a long time, constantly threatening her to go home because she was in danger, though Jen would always counter that she should do the same for the same reason. Not having brought much money with her, Donna begins to take on odd jobs around towns she visits, and, when one person asks her to take care of a monster nest, she begins to take on more and more jobs as a mercenary fighter. These jobs pay much more, and she finds she is much better at them. She travels the world, fightning monsters and searching for her masters killer. Much time passes where she is searching, but all of her clues and trails always lead to dead ends. Eventually, she begins to believe she will never find her master's killer and stops corresponding with both her sisters, causing them to worry. When she is hired by Randle to be his body guard, she is currently on a hot trail after her target, and she believes with Randle's help she can catch him faster. When Randle betrays her, and she joins the party, she finds that her target has, once again, slipped through her fingers. When asked why Randle betrays her, she lies and tells the party that she was hired by someone to assassinate the target. In truth, she is searching for him herself, but she is ashamed of the fact that she has yet to complete what she long ago vowed to do, and does not wish to tell her sister she has accomplished nothing in her time away. Teaming Up When Lauren and her party help Donna battle agaisnt Randle, she joins up with them as well. She has many reasons for doing so, the most prominent being that she misses Lauren, she feels guilty for leaving her behind and losing touch with her, and she wants to see Jen again, as she's sure Lauren is looking for her as well. Another possibly just as important reason though, is that she hopes that she'll be able to find her target much more easily with the group, and assassinate him for good. She also wishes to track down Randle, and make him pay for betraying her and destroying her first real chance at exacting her revenge. Fighting Style She can wield both a spear and a sword in battle, though she can only wield one at a time unless a side quest is completed. When first met, she is using a chain-linked spear that she has apparently had for years, and will always posess the weapon despite what she is equipped with, as it is important to her. She's better suited for hand-to-hand and short range combat, though she also fairs well in long range combat, which is why she is able to wield both a sword and spear. She fights better when using one weapon at a time, though she is able to learn more Arte's if allowed to dual wield a sword and spear at key points and around certain levels. Artes Base Artes (特技 - Tokugi) Master Artes (秘技 - Higi) Arcane Artes (奥義 - Ougi) Mystic Artes (秘奥義 - Hi Ougi) ''' *These moves are made available through one side quest, though they are not learned when the side quest is achieved. These moves are learned the same way any other move is learned, through leveling up, and they are learned individually at seperate levels. The Sword and Spear side quest is the required one. Battle Lines '''Surprise Encounter: You think surprising us will give you an advantage?! I saw you coming a mile away! That's a cheap tactic! You still won't win! Double Encounter: Aw yeah, bring it on! Numbers won't save you! What, can't handle us on your own? Triple Encounter: '''This is getting ridiculous. I didn't realize we were this intimidating. Jeez, could you get any weaker? '''Getting hit: Ow! That was a cheap shot! You're gonna regret that! Getting healed: Thanks. What took you so long? (If at critical health when healed) I owe you one. Critical health: Hey, Erik, would you mind if I didn't die today? You know, I really don't enjoy these injuries. I'm kind of in pain here! Using an item: Need this. You mind? I'll buy another. Start of fight: '''Time to get dirty! You're so goin' down. This won't take long. What a waste of time. '''During/Attacking: Payback! That'll teach you! Good night! After the battle: Hah, as if that was even a challange. That was just a waste of TP. Can we move on now? Let's take on some more! '''Ally TP usage: '''Don't you think you should cut back a little? You should save that for later. Hey, do you wanna end up dying? Personality Donna is short-tempered and often violent should she be provoked. She's quite impatient and hates being kept waiting or being late for anything, job-related or otherwise. She has a tendancy to work on her own, and often prefers solitude to the company of others due to her years of working by herself. However, wishes to be with her sisters despite this fact. Donna is callous because of her constant working alone, and doesn't really say the right thing ever, though she can be gentle and give good advice every now and again. Donna is rather mistrustful of others and assumes that whomever she meets is out to deceive her, and will generally believe this until proven otherwise, which is another reason she prefers to work alone. When she is betrayed or lied to, she is hard pressed to hunt down the person responsible and make them pay dearly. She will do anyone's dirty work for the right price, as long as she deems that it will not bring harm to herself, the innocent or those she cares for deeply. Her public reason for becoming a mercenary was to create a name for herself in the world and to figure out what she wanted in life, though the money and the opportunity to take her frustration out on monsters were definite bonuses in her eyes. She has more personal reasons for it, however. Family Donna has two siblings, her twin, Lauren, and her older sister, Jen. The three sisters have been close for pretty much their entire lives, and are always there for each other should they need. Her parents were well respected in Jelarion, which explains why Jen was able to get away with so much in her youth. They died right after Lauren and Donna were born, leaving the three sisters orphaned, and forced to take care of themselves. Relationships This section is a stub! You can help ToK by expanding it! Friends Erik - When she first meets Erik, Donna is entirely suspicious of his actions and his reasoning for sticking around with Lauren, as such, the fact that he doesn't have a reason at all. She mistrusts him completely and says some hurtful things she doesn't entirely mean, driving him off at one point. After that, she begins to warm up to Erik, though she is still suspicious of his intentions towards Lauren. When she eventually does deem him completely harmless, she and Jen find amusement in seperating Lauren and Erik, for the sheer fact that it disgruntles Erik as they make no effort in hiding their actions from him. Over the course of their journey, Donna becomes rather close friends with Erik and is happy to have met him, despite what she might say or do to the contrary. Shota - When they first meet each other, Shota and Donna sort of square off. Shota sizes her up, trying to discern how strong she is and if he'd be able to handle her, while she is questioning why Lauren and Erik would allow a toddler to tag along with them. At first, Shota annoys Donna to no end, and as a result, Donna takes out her frustration on Shota by giving him lewd nicknames and ragging on him constantly for his age, size, and battle skills. Over time, however, she begins to soften up toward Shota and begins to act almost sisterly towards him, though she still makes fun of him and badgers him constantly. In the end, she becomes close friends with Shota as well. Berneti - Randle - When Donna first encounters Randle, he is nothing more or less than a client in need of her services, as he hires her to escort him. She does not trust him in the least, and almost expects him to betray her, which he does. From that point on, she searches for Randle, wishing to cause him much harm for double crossing her. When Randle eventually joins the party, and the other members of their group prevent her from maiming him, she settles for glaring at him and insulting him constantly. She absolutely hates Randle for a long time, often ignoring him in battle and allowing for him to get hurt or stay hurt. Secretely, though, she finds Randle quite attractive, though she would never admit this to any of her party members, though Lauren suspects it. Over time, however, she begins to forgive him and starts treating him more as a person rather than the most horribly, vile piece of trash she's ever laid eyes on. By the end of their journey, she and Randle get together. Cytheria - Family Lauren - Donna and Lauren are closer than most people, being that they are twins and have spent most of their lives together, doing everything together and are generally each other's best friend. Though they are twins, the two couldn't be more different, from the way that they look to the way that they fight down to their personalities. Despite this fact, however, they are still very close and mesh together almost perfectly. They can almost read one another's thoughts merely by sharing a look and will do anything to defend the other. Jen - Donna is Jen's younger sister, though they act more like best friends than anything else. Despite their age difference they hold similar interests and can talk for hours about nothing and anything, and generally get along with one another fairly well. However, Jen likes to troll Donna and often messes with her head for no other reason than she finds it amusing and enjoys her sisters reactions. For this reason, Donna is quick to make jabs at Jen's constant incarceration and apparent preference for small children. Despite this, however, they remain close and often engage in shenanigans together, pulling pranks and generally making the lives of everyone around them miserable. Enemies Donna holds no sympathy for her enemies. She's ruthless and, in regards to Human, God and Demon enemies, detaches herself from who they might have been, or who they could have possibly become. She tends to keep her emotions and personal beliefs out of battle, in order to keep her head in the game and prevent herself from losing focus or getting careless. She never underestimates her opponents and allows leaves room for error, either in herself or in her comrades Costumes Side Quests This section is a stub! You can help ToK by expanding it! Title Quests Jungle Huntress - Item Quests Arte Quests Skit Quests Gallery Donna Costume LunaLovegood.jpg|Donna in her Luna Lovegood costume Donna-JungleHuntress.jpg|Donna in her Jungle Huntress title costume. Trivia -Donna absolutely despises mimes. She isn't afraid of them, she just really, really hates them, for no apparent reason other than they're "creepy and too quiet". -Donna's favorite food is pork chops. -Donna has an odd obsession with magic lens'. She loves to touch and collect them, often hording them, not allowing her other party member's to touch them unless necessary for battle. -Donna loves to collect information on monsters, which may have spawned her obsession with magic lens'. -Donna likes to read in her spare time, but she doesn't often have it, so therefore cannot indulge in the hobby. -Because she has spent years on the move and often had to spend the night in a camp, Donna can cook rather well, though usually her dishes are simple, but they are not plain or unpleasant. She has the capacity to learn more complex meals, but she states that "there isn't much of a point, if I'm going to be camping why lugg around the extra baggage when I can simply make-do with rice?" -Donna is right handed, but can also wield weapons in her left hand, though she is more proficient with the right. Therefore, she wields swords in her right hand and spears in her left, should she be wielding both. If she is merely wielding one at a time, she will use both in her right hand. -Due to mishaps with pickpockets over the years, Donna has resorted to storing her money in a compartment in her shoe, in order to keep it safe and in out of the hands of thieves.